Barracos de Konoha :Placa Provisória:
by Yupie
Summary: Konoha. Campo de corações palpitando, encontros e desencontros, ódio e amor. Uma vila. Um povo. Muitas histórias. E é aqui onde essas histórias começam.
1. Ato 1: O Noivado

Política de spoiler - Esta fanfic contém spoiler até o Naruto Shipuuden ANIME até o episódio 97, que foi até onde eu assisti :p

Conteúdo: M (16+)

Coments da autora:

Aí está minha "novela" de Konoha! Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo!

A história é posterior a Naruto Shipuuden, com o passar dos capítulos vocês vão pegando o "timing" da história.

Kisses!

* * *

Konoha. Campo de corações palpitando, encontros e desencontros, ódio e amor. Uma vila. Um povo. Muitas histórias. E é aqui onde essas histórias começam...

* * *

Barracos de Konoha *placa provisória*

Ato 1 – O Noivado

O dia fora cansativo. Tsunade gastara chakra em excesso em uma operação complicada num shinobi da vila que estava muito ferido depois de uma missão complexa. Oficial da ANBU, ele estava escoltando um importante membro da família real do País do Mel, quando foi atacado por um grupo de ninjas com bandanas negras, e, por sorte, um enxame de abelhas apareceu inesperadamente, bem quando o shinobi de Konoha iria sofrer o golpe final. Bem, era isso que estava escrito num pergaminho atado à roupa do shinobi. Ele foi encontrado na porta da Vila da folha, um vulto simplesmente o deixou ali e se foi. Os guardas da entrada da Vila logo levaram o ferido para o hospital ninja. Tsunade não teve tempo de fazer perguntas, tinha que pensar sobre esta missão do País do Mel, entretanto, precisava ajudar o shinobi e ela era a única que estava habilitada pra tal. Foi difícil, mas ela estava satisfeita. A operação fora um sucesso, longa, mas um sucesso e agora estava tudo sob controle com o paciente. Tsunade seguia agora para casa, tranquila, no meio da noite.

A mulher chega em sua casa, onde era seu trabalho: o centro administrativo de Konoha. Ela abre a porta lateral do prédio e sobe um pequeno lance de escadas, trancando a porta por trás de si. Enquanto andava, retirava os sapatos, e depois as meias. Foi retirando seu casaco, famoso, que lhe gravava a palavra "aposta" nas costas. Antigamente as pessoas comentavam sobre aquilo, chamavam-na de pata e tudo o mais, mas, com o tempo, aquela palavra ganhara outra conotação. As pessoas começaram a dar outro significado àquela palavra. Era Tsunade quem apostava a própria vida por Konoha: A Hokage.

Após se livrar dos tecidos que guarneciam seu belo e jovem corpo, Tsunade entra no box do chuveiro de seu quarto, de vidro fumê, o que permitia que ela visse o restante do recinto: bem limpo, chão e paredes com pequenos azulejos quadradinhos azuis em várias tonalidades, uma banheira ao canto, perto do chuveiro, algumas toalhas muito brancas e fofas organizadas em duas prateleiras próximas ao box, provavelmente arrumadas por sua ajudante, Shizune, que morava há algumas quadras dali e cuidava de Tsunade como se membro de sua família fosse. Tsunade pega uma das toalhas e a dependura no box, entrando ali.

Os barulhos do chuveiro e da água batendo no chão tomaram conta do local, a água quente produzia um vapor grosso que começava a embaçar o espelho oval logo acima da pia branca. Ela solta os cabelos, coloca as duas "chiquinhas" ao lado do xampu, que começa a passar nos cabelos loiros.

_'Ahhhh... Finalmente vou poder descansar... Essas 18 horas de cirurgia foram cansativas... '_ – pensou Tsunade, o rosto voltado para cima, deixando a água cair ali, sobre os respingos de sangue do paciente que ainda estavam em sua face. Tsunade recusou a remoção do sangue no seu rosto pelo seu ajudante, ela tinha mesmo se recuperado de sua fraqueza, mas este não era o caso: Tsunade não queria apenas se provar deixando sangue ali, estava desesperada para ir para casa...

Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas naquele dia ela apenas queria ir para casa o mais rápido possível... Enquanto a água caía em seus cabelos, levando o xampu consigo à medida que escorregava gostosamente nas curvas da mulher, a imagem de Jiraya lhe vem forte à mente. Tsunade abre os olhos e vê o teto branco acima dela. Seu olhar fixa-se ali e ela lembra do que ele havia feito no dia anterior: no horário do almoço, ele havia lhe levado comida. Ele mesmo tinha feito sushi, bolinhos de arroz e uma gororoba estranha que disse ser um busto de Tsunade esculpido na comida, mas, como ele mesmo tinha dito, "os ovos ficaram perfeitos ali: são idênticos aos seios!". Ela cruza os braços e sua sobrancelha treme freneticamente por causa de um ódio intenso que a consumiu só pela lembrança da situação. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela segurou seus próprios seios.

_'Eles... Eles não parecem com ovos... Parecem?' _– pensa ela, e começou a examiná-los com o rosto bem vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

Logo em seguida, de repente, um homem grande, de cabelos brancos - mal penteados - e com duas faixas vermelhas desenhadas na face aparece na janela do banheiro que dava para o box onde estava a bela mulher examinando o tamanho de seus próprios seios. Ele estava em uma posição estranha, como se fosse um sapo, apertado no pequeno vão da janela estreita.

- Olá-ÁÁÁ! – diz o homem, sorrindo, com uma expressão muito calma no rosto, como se aquilo fosse normal, falava como quem estivesse comprando nabo na feira da esquina.

Tsunade, com os cabelos ainda segurando um pouco do xampu, se esmagou contra o vidro fumê do box, assustada, segurando e puxando uma toalha para esconder do ninja pervertido o corpo escultural que Deus lhe dera *digo isso no passado pelos motivos que todos já conhecem*.

- JI-RA-y-aaaa! – diz Tsunade, que no início da frase quase gritou, não gritou, pois se deu conta de que era tarde da noite, não queria acordar as pessoas e segurou-se no grito mais ainda quando Jiraya fez sinal de _"Shhhh!"_ para ela. Então ela começa a sussurrar, bem irritada – O que você está _fazendo _aqui??

Jiraya rezou mentalmente para que ela não desse um soco na parede logo abaixo dele, então desceu da mini-janela direto para dentro do box. Ele desce e fecha a torneira com um movimento rápido. Estava descalço, já havia deixado seus sapatos na porta da casa dela. Ele iria entrar normalmente atrás dela, forçou o trinco do jeito que só ele sabia fazer e, quando viu as roupas da mulher espalhadas pelo chão do caminho do banheiro, logo pensou em fazer uma visita mais íntima: ele sabia que ela não agüentava ficar sem tomar banho depois de atender qualquer paciente, ainda mais depois de uma operação tão complicada como aquela.

- Eu vim te ver... – diz ele, pausadamente, aproximando-se devagar, envolvendo-a com os braços sorrateiramente, colando seu tornozelo no dela, fazendo um movimento que abre as pernas de Tsunade, onde ele tem uma oportunidade para encaixar seus quadris. Ele o faz, encaixa-se a ela, tentando fazer alguma coisa ali com um movimento um tanto brusco, beijando seu pescoço, sem perguntar muito. Então, ele sussurra no seu ouvido – e te _ter_...

- Ji... _Jiraya_... Ji_RA_ya... – diz Tsunade, tentando segurar o prazer avassalador que sentiu com a investida do homem, tentando segurar a vontade violenta de corresponder aos movimentos do sennin. Jiraya ultimamente estava investindo pesado. Apesar de às vezes ele se mostrar um completo idiota atrapalhado, por outras vezes ele a conquistava com seus atos e ela estava prestes a se render.

Tsunade não sabia bem o que fazer, ela até que gostava dele, ultimamente ele deixou de ser mulherengo e só queria ficar com ela, perto dela, já estava até irritando, mas ela gostava. Ela gostava do modo como Jiraya a galanteava, da posição casual de seu corpo quando encostava o cotovelo na parede, das palavras de carinho que ele dispensava a ela, gostava até da maneira que ele conversava e falava coisas do trabalho com seriedade. Quando ele não estava por perto, sentia até um pouquinho de falta, e realmente pensava o que diabos ele estaria fazendo, mas... Sempre que pensava em Jiraya... Mesmo querendo ficar com ele... Ela tinha outro homem cujo nome estava gravado em seu coração: Dan. Estava tão gravado que chegava a sangrar. Apertava o peito dela, era como se ela estivesse o traindo, mas ela sabia: ele estava morto, por mais que a idéia a irritasse e a deixasse com um sentimento vazio profundo e de fraqueza. Mesmo com um amor ausente em corpo e sempre presente em pensamento, mesmo com o coração tão desesperado pela necessidade de viver um amor de verdade, ela tinha que se decidir... Tinha que escolher...

Jiraya de repente investiu em um movimento mais sexy, ele gingou masculinamente seus quadris para os lados. Eles ainda não estavam conectados, mas as pernas de Tsunade trepidavam. Ela não conseguiu fechá-las, não conseguiu segurar a onda arrepiante que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, seu instinto estava quase tomando conta da razão, ela precisava de um homem, ela queria um homem, seus olhos se fecharam novamente e por um instante ela desejou que ele começasse logo com aquilo, senão explodiria. Ao abrir os olhos novamente, ela dá de cara com o rosto de Jiraya bem próximo, os lábios quentes dele iam na direção dos molhados dela, para beijá-la na boca. Ela cora mais ainda, ele se aproxima mais um pouco, e ela queria aquilo, tinha desistido de se segurar, mas... Tsunade pisca os olhos. Ela vê Dan ali na frente dela e seu coração suspende os batimentos por alguns momentos. Ela viu Dan tentando beijá-la, e se esquivou. Ela... A situação... Pensar em Dan... Não era... Não era justo com Jiraya e... Espera aí! Não era justo com ela que esse pervertido a atrapalhasse no seu banho e...

_'O QUÊ?'_ – pensa Tsunade e neste mesmo momento a mulher olha para os lados ao desviar do beijo.

Surpreendentemente, ela se vê deitada na sua própria cama, com Jiraya pesada e gostosamente sobre ela, abafando-a, aquecendo-a, tirando sua respiração e somente a toalha mal enrolada na frente do corpo dela e as roupas finas dele separando seus corpos.

_'Isso foi um jutsu, só pode ser...!'_ – pensa Tsunade, as bochechas úmidas coradas como dois tomates recém lavados.

- Jiraya, eu já falei... – diz Tsunade. Ela fecha os olhos, respira fundo, delicadamente coloca Jiraya para o lado e se levanta da cama: uma jogada brilhante para quem estava tão cansada como ela.

- E eu já disse que você tem que se decidir – diz Jiraya enquanto ela se desvencilhava pesadamente dele e se enrolava na toalha depois de se levantar, assentando-se na beirada da cama de casal da Hokage, dando de cara com a foto de Dan no criado mudo próximo a ele. – Eu também já te disse motivos para te ajudar a...

_*Tlec!*_ - ouve-se um barulho de algo leve como vidro batendo na madeira, sem se quebrar.

Jiraya não acreditou no que viu: o barulho vinha de onde ele estava olhando... Tsunade empurrara o porta-retrato com a face virada para baixo, escondendo Dan. Por todo o corpo, os pêlos de Jiraya ficaram em pé e ele olha para Tsunade, que, enrolada na toalha, com os cabelos soltos e molhados, mantinha um rosto determinado olhando na direção do homem, as bochechas ainda um tanto coradas.

- Tsunade... – diz Jiraya, um pouco desconcertado, o rosto querendo corar, mas sua pele não sabia se ficava branca ou vermelha devido à atitude tão inesperada de Tsunade – E-eu... Eu estou orgulhoso, principalmente muito feliz, mas, sabe... – ele leva seu olhar em direção à lareira, do lado esquerdo do quarto, buscando o mesmo efeito: que ela virasse todas as fotos de Dan que havia naquele recinto. Não só que virasse, mas também que as jogasse todas naquela lareira e que ateasse fogo. Então, concluiu sua frase – mas Dan está impregnado aqui...

Tsunade fica apreensiva. Seu olhar, antes determinado, treme. Ela olha amplamente à sua volta. Suas coisas estavam todas ali, mas ela sabia que não eram apenas coisas suas. A bandana de Dan estava numa prateleira, suas luvas logo ao lado. Dentro do armário estavam as botas e algumas roupas de seu antigo amor, e, finalmente, seus olhos sobem de encontro a mais fotos que estavam em cima da lareira. Jiraya se levanta da cama e vai até Tsunade, ficando em frente à mulher. Ele pega delicadamente as mãos dela, depois lhe toca o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que o olhar de ambos se encontrasse.

- Tsunade, entenda... Não me importa se o Dan estiver aqui – diz ele, tocando com o dedo indicador a testa da mulher – ou aqui – ele toca o peito dela, indicando o coração – mas eu também quero estar nestes lugares... Mesmo que não seja por completo, mesmo que não seja unicamente eu. Eu me preocupo com você, escute isso... Não é bom para você ficar guardando esse sentimento por tanto tempo. Vocês nem sequer chegaram a ficar juntos, Tsunade, encare os fatos... Sim, vocês tinham um relacionamento muito bom, mas não passava de amizade.

As palavras de Jiraya trespassam o coração de Tsunade como facas. E o pior: ela sabia que eram facas fabricadas com verdade, a matéria prima que ela não queria que existisse ali.

- Eu gostaria de merecer você, Tsunade... Levaria você agora mesmo para casa e faria de você a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... Se é que alguém poderia ser mais feliz do que eu, se estivesse ao seu lado – diz ele, encarando Tsunade, olhando mais profundamente para os olhos dela, voltando a tocar levemente a ponta de seus dedos no queixo dela. – E posso oferecer um amor concreto, pra você não ficar mais vivendo de fantasias, memórias, fotos...

Jiraya parecia muito determinado em suas palavras. Tsunade ficou tocada, emocionada, lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e estacionaram-se em suas pestanas. Aquelas palavras eram muito persuasivas... Ainda mais por quem as pronunciava: um homem que sabia como tratar uma mulher, um homem que sabia como usar sua sensualidade, um homem com experiência e, principalmente, um homem com sentimentos bons por ela. A Hokage já estava mesmo pensando em fazer alguma coisa sobre o assunto, mas agora que alguém lhe falara sobre aquilo de forma mais direta, as coisas ficaram mais claras. Jiraya lhe abrira os olhos como jamais antes fizera e Tsunade concordou: ela precisava de alguém ao lado dela, alguém de carne e osso. Uma lágrima desliza por sua bochecha e Tsunade chega perto dele, vagarosamente, para beijá-lo. Ela não queria mais viver de lembranças. Os rostos de Jiraya e de Tsunade ficam um pouco mais próximos. Ela fecha seus olhos, inclina o rosto um pouquinho, chega seus lábios mais próximos dos dele... Ela iria beijá-lo, iria beijar Jiraya... Mas ele a impede, segurando-a pelos ombros despidos. A feição de Jiraya era séria, Tsunade deu de ombros, sem entender, abriu os olhos assustada, ficou com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa, e muito envergonhada. Que diabos ele estava fazendo? Logo veio a resposta ao questionamento de Tsunade.

- Não conseguirei fazer nada aqui, sinto muito... Venha, vamos para a minha casa... Aliás... – Jiraya revirou seus bolsos de uma forma atrapalhada, o que fez Tsunade soltar um sorriso breve e rápido, era um tanto engraçado para a ocasião. – Eu estava esperando tanto por este momento! – murmura ele, para si mesmo, ainda revirando os bolsos. – Onde está... Onde está! – reclamou, procurando inclusive dentro de suas meias, até que acha dentro de um compartimento em seu quimono uma pequena caixinha envolvida com um tecido de seda preto. – Achei! – então ele se ajoelha perante Tsunade, retira com delicadeza o tecido de seda preto e abre a caixinha, revelando seu conteúdo que obviamente qualquer um que olhasse de fora já saberia: Dois anéis de noivado, bem dourados, pesados e grossos. – Tsunade, quer se casar comigo?

----------

A mão úmida de Tsunade fecha a torneira do chuveiro e depois aperta delicadamente seus cabelos, retirando o excesso de água que ali estava. Ela terminou de tomar seu banho e se trocou. Jiraya, do lado de fora do quarto dela, ficou esperando-a. Eles saíram pelas ruas escuras na noite de Konoha, as mãos atadas uma na outra, os dois estavam com as alianças nos dedos das mãos direitas. Tsunade não tivera escolha: rendera-se ao pedido de Jiraya. Não era um simples pedido, era um pedido cheio de emoção, um resultado de uma perseguição incansável de Jiraya pela mão e, principalmente, pelo coração de Tsunade, que parecia feliz e determinada, e Jiraya confiava naquela determinação, que era a fina corda onde ele teria de se agarrar na conquista plena de sua desejada Tsunade... E como ele a amava! Era algo simplesmente desconexo a ele, descontrolado. Aquilo era mais que amor, era também impulso, vontade, instinto.

O comércio estava fechado, os habitantes da vila também já deviam estar dormindo e o casal andava tranquilamente na rua quando, de repente, Tsunade se alarma, Jiraya também. Eles param seus passos amorosos, agora ambos olhavam para um ponto fixo à frente deles e se colocam em posição de batalha imediatamente: um ninja com bandana negra estava em posição de batalha também, bem ali na frente deles. O ninja tinha uma estatura mediana, os cabelos eram negros e cresciam até os ombros, eram lisos e o brilho dos fios era fascinante. Seu rosto estava encoberto, os olhos possuíam um óculos estranho, negro, de curvas leves e design muito fino. Ele estava com uma kunai na mão.

- Que sorte a minha, Quinta... Você, andando pelas ruas, nessa hora... – diz ele, em tom de gozação. Sua voz era turva, com certeza estava sendo modificada por algum dispositivo na boca ou por algum jutsu. – Alvo fácil, certamente... – ele ri, se mostrando superior.

* * *

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado ^.~ Comentem! =D


	2. Ato 2: A Notícia

Política de spoiler - Esta fanfic contém spoiler até o Naruto Shipuuden ANIME até o episódio 100, que foi até onde eu assisti :p

Conteúdo: M (16+)

Coments da autora:

Aí está minha "novela" de Konoha! Espero que gostem da segunda parte desta seeeensacional história! :p (até parece!)

A história é posterior a Naruto Shipuuden, com o passar dos capítulos vocês vão pegando o "timing" da história.

Kisses!

* * *

Konoha. Campo de corações palpitando, encontros e desencontros, ódio e amor. Uma vila. Um povo. Muitas histórias. E é aqui onde essas histórias começam...

* * *

No último capítulo, Tsunade chega em casa completamente esgotada depois de uma operação complicadíssima para salvar a vida de um Shinobi de Konoha. Afinal, este era seu papel. Ao chegar em casa, foi surpreendida com Jiraya e um pedido extremamente inesperado: um pedido de noivado! Tsunade aceita e, felizes, eles seguiam no meio da madrugada para a casa de Jiraya, quando quatro ninjas negros os interceptam no caminho.

Barracos de Konoha *placa provisória*

Ato 2 – A Notícia

O comércio estava fechado, os habitantes da vila também já deviam estar dormindo e o casal andava tranquilamente na rua quando, de repente, Tsunade se alarma, Jiraya também. Eles param seus passos amorosos, agora ambos olhavam para um ponto fixo à frente deles e se colocam em posição de batalha imediatamente: um ninja com bandana negra estava em posição de batalha também, bem ali na frente deles. O ninja tinha uma estatura mediana, os cabelos eram negros e cresciam até os ombros, eram lisos e o brilho dos fios era fascinante. Seu rosto estava encoberto, os olhos possuíam um óculos estranho, negro, de curvas leves e design muito fino. Ele estava com uma kunai na mão.

- Que sorte a minha, Quinta... Você, andando pelas ruas, nessa hora... – diz ele, em tom de gozação. Sua voz era turva, com certeza estava sendo modificada por algum dispositivo na boca ou por algum jutsu. – Alvo fácil, certamente... – ele ri, se mostrando superior.

O homem logo avança com a kunai na direção de Tsunade, Jiraya, entretanto, fica entre os dois, saca sua kunai e protege a Hokage. Escuta-se o barulho das kunais dos dois se batendo, delas saem faíscas e o ninja negro, com sua mão livre, faz um movimento rápido, solta um pó no ar e se esquiva, pulando no telhado mais próximo. O pó já havia penetrado nas narinas de Jiraya antes que o mesmo pudesse se virar para proteger Tsunade do pó. Ele ajoelha-se.

_'Paralisante?'_ – pensa Jiraya, que respira mais rápido e uma gota de suor lhe corre pelas têmporas.

Tsunade, por sua vez, quase foi ajudar Jiraya, que estava ajoelhado, entretanto ela viu o pó e parou no meio do movimento. Ela cobre seu nariz com a mão da aliança de noivado. Tsunade, para se proteger do pó que ela com certeza já devia ter identificado qual era, dá um salto grande para trás, e cai bem nos braços do ninja negro de cabelos longos, que aparece atrás dela repentinamente. Tsunade se assusta, o sujeito lhe coloca um pano molhado no nariz. A mulher rapidamente percebe que aquilo iria fazer com que ela desmaiasse e logo desferiu uma cotovelada caprichada na barriga do ninja negro!

O homem dá alguns passos em falso para trás, havia tomado um impacto grande mesmo sem Tsunade usar chakra no golpe, e neste momento aparecem mais três ninjas do telhado ao lado. Tsunade estava com a visão turva, estava prestes a desmaiar, fazia força para continuar de pé, e Jiraya estava agora deitado no chão, um pouco trêmulo, parecia também lutar contra o veneno.

- Renda-se, Quinta! Você está cercada! Não há mais saída! – diz um dos ninjas negros que chegou depois.

- Você... Você está enganado... – diz Jiraya, com dificuldade, todos olharam para ele, inclusive Tsunade, que agora se ajoelha no chão. Jiraya morde seu dedo e o cola no chão, formando um selo – Kuchiyose... no Jutsu... – Uma grande quantidade de nuvenzinhas de fumaça aparece em vários lugares: Jiraya invocara mais de mil sapinhos pequenos, que saem pulando pelas ruas de Konoha, cada um para um lado, e logo somem em alguns instantes.

Tsunade, ainda tonta, olha para Jiraya, que parecia um idiota chamando todos aqueles sapinhos, mas tanto o rosto dele quanto o dela ainda eram de seriedade. Não precisou pensar muito para que ela entendesse o que ele fizera. Precisavam ganhar tempo, afinal, ela ainda não recuperara seu chakra desde a operação. Um dos ninjas riu-se.

- Não acredito... Que jutsu idiota...

- Perdeu o costume, sennin? Não sabe mais fazer uma invocação sequer? – diz o ninja de cabelo negro, colocando uma mão na cintura de Tsunade, ficando à vontade, debochando da situação – Eu já sabia que a Vila Oculta da Folha estava em decadência, mas isso não é um ato esperado de um de um dos três ninjas lendários... Pelo menos uma invocação completa se exige! Que patético – ele ri mais um pouco. Tsunade e Jiraya apenas olhavam para o ninja. Eles queriam ganhar tempo, mas nenhum dos ninjas nota a intenção deles, que continuam rindo do jutsu de Jiraya – Onde está aquele sapo gigante? Creio que você também não esteja em condições de chamar aquela sua lesma, não é, Quinta Hokage?

Ele segura o queixo de Tsunade, de modo a ela virar seu rosto para ele. Por sua vez, Tsunade fez um movimento brusco com o rosto, desviando-se do toque. O sujeito continua falando, a voz irreconhecível:

- Tsunade... – ele cheira o cangote dela, o que a faz arrepiar – Dezoito horas de cirurgia é um tempo considerável... Por isso, agora está fraca. Uma grande oportunidade para meu grupo atingir seu objetivo... Você pensa mesmo que é insubstituível, Tsunade? Pensa realmente que as coisas são assim tão fáceis? Assentar-se na cadeira de Hokage todo dia, vestir-se desta função que nunca desejou?

- Você...

- Hum? – o ninja se surpreende quando ela começa a falar.

- Você não sabe o quão tedioso é o serviço de um Hogake...

Neste momento, os joelhos de Jiraya cedem, ele cai diretamente no chão.

- JIRAYA! – ela grita, em vão. Sacudindo-se, não consegue se soltar do ninja que a segurava e, quando menos percebera, estava presa ao chão por fios finos de chakra que interligavam a seus braços, pernas e corpo. Imobilizada, ela apenas podia movimentar seu olhar, que volta ao companheiro do ninja de cabelos longos e negros. Suas mãos estavam segurando o movimento do cavalo.

Então, de repente, o ninja negro dá um grito. Os olhos o ninja com certeza se esbugalharam debaixo daqueles óculos. Uma lâmina atravessara seu peito de um lado ao outro.

_'O quê?'_ – ele pensa.

Ao olhar ao redor, todos os cidadãos de Konoha estavam ali, nos telhados, nos becos, nas janelas, nas ruas, todos aqueles ninjas, tomados pelo ódio, prontos para atacar quem estivesse atrás da Hokage, não importava quem fosse. Todos se juntam nos quatro ninjas negros, os últimos pensamentos do líder foram:

_'Eu os subestimei... Os sapos... Avisaram...'_

Eles não tiveram nem reação: foram obliterados. Kunais, jutsus, golpes. Não foi uma luta, foi extermínio. O corpo de um deles fora queimado por um Goukakyuu no Jutsu (jutsu da grande bola de fogo) de alguém. Todos estavam ajudando Tsunade e Jiraya. Assim que um dos ninjas estava derrotado, Tsunade foi solta do jutsu e, antes que caísse de joelhos, um shinobi da vila segurou-a rapidamente. Ainda tonta, ela ficou impressionada com a atitude dos shinobis de Konoha e se sentiu feliz, pois ela sabia que todos estavam, prontamente, ali para defender com a própria vida as pessoas que amavam. Aos poucos as lutas foram terminando, as pessoas foram ficando caladas e olharam para Tsunade. Ela estava um pouco melhor, a equipe médica ajudou na recuperação da Hokage e todos agora olhavam para ela, que pigarreou. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Obrigada a todos, desculpe pela interrupção de sua noite de sono, infelizmente fomos pegos de surpresa, mas logo resolveremos este assunto. A Vila é segura, e obrigada por ajudarem a mim e ao Jiraya, que se tornará meu marido em breve... – diz Tsunade, indo até Jiraya, que estava terminando de ser tratado, quando ela o beija apaixonadamente.

Houve um silêncio profundo e demorou um pouco para o pessoal assimilar, mas logo todos estavam gritando e batendo palmas, felizes por sua Hokage.

- Jiraya – Tsunade sussurra, olhando para o noivo, que estava de queixo caído pela atitude repentina da Hokage – por favor, me leve em casa, hoje eu ficaria com vergonha de ir para a sua, estão todos aqui, não queria que me vissem indo para a sua... Jiraya??

Jiraya já não estava mais ali no fim da frase, estava correndo e pulando no fim do quarteirão, comemorando e bebendo, junto com os demais, um saquê surgido sabe-se lá de onde. Tsunade dá um sorriso tímido e volta para casa. Shizune, que estava ali perto, a acompanha, entretanto não diz nada sobre a atitude da Hokage naquela noite: por enquanto ela precisava descansar.

----------

O dia amanheceu belo, o céu estava azul e sem nenhuma nuvem, alguns passarinhos piavam pulando em seus ninhos e o sol estava terminando de nascer. Tsunade estava com os cabelos jogados gostosamente em sua cama, deitada, e dormia com um sorriso no rosto. A cortina estava entreaberta e o sol passava, tocando calidamente a pele da Hokage, que estava com o braço para fora das cobertas.

Shizune entra no quarto, em silêncio, vai até o armário e separa as roupas que a Hokage iria usar naquele dia. Ela estava cheia de perguntas a fazer, entretanto se segurou mais uma vez. Caminhou até a janela e abriu-a, então Tsunade fez um movimento na cama: havia acordado. A mulher se espreguiça devagar, suas pernas causavam um volume bonito e curvilíneo no cobertor.

- Bom dia – diz Shizune, sem ânimo, ajeitando a roupa de Tsunade em cima do cobertor da mesma.

Tsunade abre os olhos e se situa. Ela estava em seu quarto, acordando, para mais um dia chato e... De repente as lembranças do dia anterior lhe vêm à mente. Primeiro ela sorri, ao lembrar-se de Jiraya, depois fica mais séria, ao lembrar-se dos quatro ninjas negros.

- Bom dia Shizune... – diz Tsunade, se assentando na cama. Ela vestia uma camisola fina de um pano na cor cru. Ajeitando os cabelos, pega a roupa que Shizune lhe dera.

Tsunade se espreguiça mais uma vez e vai até o banheiro. Ela se troca, então se lembra novamente dos momentos que passara com Jiraya ali no dia anterior... Ela abraça seus próprios braços, dá um sorriso, seu rosto cora e uma sensação de vertigem invade seu corpo. O dia estava bom, entretanto havia algo de errado ali... E este algo era Shizune: estava calada demais. Tsunade já sabia que Shizune estava com raiva dela, apesar de não saber o motivo.

- O que houve? – pergunta Tsunade, de dentro do banheiro, enquanto prendia os cabelos.

- Nada, Tsunade-sama – diz Shizune, sem ânimo.

Tsunade abre a porta com violência, quase a quebrando. Shizune leva um baita susto e dá um salto com Ton Ton nos braços, que guincha alto no sobressalto.

- Ótimo – diz Tsunade.

Shizune sabia que Tsunade só quebrava as coisas quando estava nervosa, assim como sabia que o objeto de sua raiva era a própria Shizune. Tsunade já sabia diferenciar perfeitamente quando Shizune estava mentindo, e essa era uma das vezes. Era óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa, se não tivesse acontecido, ela não estaria tão calada assim!

Tsunade segue a passos firmes para sua sala, para começar o dia de trabalho. Ela assenta-se na cadeira de espaldar alto e gira-a até que pudesse visualizar a janela por trás dela. A Hokage entrelaça seus dedos e apóia seu queixo neles.

_"Tenho muito em que pensar... Shizune ficará para depois, não é ela que insiste que tenho que trabalhar sério?" _– pensa, tentando segurar a raiva que sentia pela estranheza de Shizune. – _"Ninjas negros... Todos não identificados... O que eles queriam? Não a queriam morta, senão já teriam o feito..."_

Tsunade fica naquela posição durante quase a manhã inteira, repassando as informações na mente. As informações da noite anterior eram confusas... O que eles queriam? O que eles queriam aqui? Como entraram desapercebidamente em Konoha? De onde eram? Aqueles movimentos lembravam a vila da cachoeira... Aquelas técnicas, mas eles não usaram jutsus? Lutaram com Kunais... E técnicas de envenenamento... Não, não eram venenos letais... Queriam apelas levá-la... E logo no dia que ela estava fraca. Como sabiam disso? Ou não sabiam e foi mera coincidência? Pegaram Jiraya de surpresa, e ela não teve muita reação, pois estava cansada... Vila do mel... Aquele Shinobi da ANBU voltou de lá... A Vila do Mel ficava próxima à vila da cachoeira... Que informações ele guardava? ANBU... Vila do Mel... A família real daquela vila estava em perigo... Tsunade checa alguns livros e passa a o resto da tarde pesquisando alguma coisa... Algo precisava estar interligado...

Sakura então irrompe pela porta da sala. Tsunade leva um susto, pois estava concentrada. Os olhos de aluna e sensei se encontram.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar...

* * *

Continua!

É, este foi meio curto, mas eu nao queria estender a relação Shizune e Tsunade por enquanto... Bom, espero os comentários =D

bjs!

Yupie


	3. Ato 3: A Festa

Política de spoiler - Esta fanfic contém spoiler até o Naruto Shipuuden ANIME até o episódio 100, que foi até onde eu assisti :p

Conteúdo: M (16+)

Coments da autora:

Aí está a terceira parte da minha "novela" de Konoha! Espero que gostem e obrigada pelos comments! É mto bom receber reviews, obrigada! =D

A história é posterior a Naruto Shipuuden, com o passar dos capítulos vocês vão pegando o "timing" da história.

Kisses!

* * *

Konoha. Campo de corações palpitando, encontros e desencontros, ódio e amor. Uma vila. Um povo. Muitas histórias. E é aqui onde essas histórias começam...

* * *

No último capítulo, Tsunade chega em casa completamente esgotada depois de uma operação complicada para salvar uma vida e, lá, Jiraya aparece pedindo-a em casamento. Ela aceita e, após um ataque estranho, põe-se a pensar sobre isso, quando Sakura irrompe em sua porta, afobada para dizer alguma coisa com a hokage.

Barracos de Konoha *placa provisória*

Ato 3 – A Festa

Cerca de dois meses e meio se passaram e, naquela noite, todos queriam se divertir. O casamento da Hokage fora marcado e seria uma comemoração muito importante... Todos comentavam que a Hokage estava mesmo com pressa, pois mal noivara e já estava marcando o casamento. Alguns do seleto grupo-urucubaca já estavam comentando que ela estava com medo de morrer e queria casar logo: afinal já estava na idade de ser avó. Intriga da oposição sempre existe em todo lugar... De toda forma, as pessoas se arrumavam para ir ao casamento, que ocorreria na praça principal da vila, em frente ao monumento dos cinco Hokages.

Naruto estava particularmente feliz naquela noite. Ele estava em sua casa, assentado no sofá da sala, já vestido com uma roupa social bonita, um terno preto muito refinado com uma gravata laranja e uma blusa social branca por baixo, sem sua bandana, e segurava em suas mãos alguma coisa pequena que, ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, escondeu dentro do terno, rápida e desesperadamente.

- Como estou, Naruto-kun? – diz Sakura, saindo do quarto, colocando uma das mãos no cabelo preso para o alto, ajeitando-o, outra segurando o espelho, com muita naturalidade. Ela estava linda, com um vestido preto bem curtinho, um grande decote na frente e nas costas, com uma sandália preta linda, de salto alto, incrustada com alguns brilhantes verde-claros. Sua bolsa era preta e pequena, carregando-a no pulso da mão que segurava o espelho. Naruto fica doido.

- Sakura-chan, você está... Maravilhosa! – diz ele, o rosto realmente surpreso, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Não me canso de olhar para você... – ele sorri.

- Bom – diz ela, fechando o espelho do compacto e guardando-o na bolsa, aparentemente satisfeita com o jeito que seu cabelo ficara –, obrigada! Então? Vamos?

Eles saíram da casa do Naruto. Sim, eles estavam namorando e morando juntos antes mesmo de Sasuke voltar das garras de Orochimaru. No caminho, encontraram com Ino e Sasuke. Ninguém nunca havia presenciado um beijo entre Ino e Sasuke, mas Ino segurava no braço de Sasuke como se casal fossem, então, na frente de todos, eles eram um casal. Sakura se sentiu um tanto desconfortável, mas escondeu, desviando o desconforto para um sorriso completamente natural.

Ino estava com um vestido azul-piscina, uma sandália branca que a deixava do tamanho exato de Sasuke, que estava com o rosto sério de sempre, um terno preto e gravata cinza, as mãos nos bolsos de forma bem casual.

- Oi, Sasuke! – disse Naruto, acenando para o amigo, correndo para perto dele. – Estão indo ao casamento também, estou vendo!

- Sim – disse Sasuke, calma e monossilabicamente.

Ino e Sakura estavam se encarando, com um raio saindo do olhar das duas, disputando quem estava mais bonita. Ino, então, para acabar a discussão psicológica que se dava ali, abraçou Sasuke, chamando a atenção de Sakura, como se o acompanhante dela fosse mais lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso do que o da amiga. Sakura então também abraça o braço esquerdo de Naruto, com violência, quase o quebrando. Naruto somente ouve o "treck!" de reclamação do braço dele e segura o grito de dor com dificuldade. Então eles seguiram juntos (e em silêncio) para o casamento. Cada um estava entretido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sakura sorria o tempo todo, de modo a irritar Ino, e secava com um lenço o suor que começava a aparecer na testa de Naruto. Sasuke deu uma olhada breve em Sakura e em Naruto e sorriu: ela parecia feliz junto ao Naruto, no final das contas. O sorriso dele era um sorriso típico do Sasuke – imperceptível aos olhos. Ino pousou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke e sente a maciez do tecido caro que adornava o corpo dele. Naruto era o único que parecia bem nervoso, como se ele mesmo estivesse prestes a se casar.

Logo eles chegaram ao local. Todos estavam lá, era um evento que envolvia toda a cidade: ainda mais pela comemoração que haveria depois do casamento – uma big festa fora preparada por Shizune, que andava meio desgostosa naqueles dias que se passaram. As pessoas que chegavam estavam muito bem arrumadas, havia um grande tapete vermelho que abria caminho por entre as cadeiras brancas ali posicionadas. Flores brancas e amarelas estavam espalhadas por todo o caminho e também havia arranjos lindíssimos, com fitas brancas e amarelas decorando tudo.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino se acomodaram logo, Jiraya parecia nervoso lá na frente, de pé, muito bem arrumado com os cabelos um pouco menos rebeldes, então os músicos da vila começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial, em instrumentos de verdade, usar sons de jutsu era mais ou menos um tabu na vila oculta da folha.

Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu na base do tapete vermelho, base oposta ao lado onde Jiraya estava, vestido de noivo, num terno muito alinhado, cinza, camisa branca e uma gravata sanfonada de seda no mesmo tom do terno. A nuvem foi se dissipando, e dali surgiu Tsunade, linda, em um vestido branco longo e fofo, tomara-que-caia, os seios tão apertados que queriam saltar dali, os cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça, com pequenos filetes de cabelo caindo por todos os lados, dando um charme especial ao penteado, que carregava um véu longo e leve. Seu rosto estava feliz: ela iria se casar!

Ela não foi andando, de repente, a fumaça apareceu novamente, ela some. Lá na frente aparece mais fumaça: ela estava ao lado de seu noivo, Jiraya. Jiraya acha aquilo meio estranho, mas quando ela abraça o braço de seu noivo, ele vê que tudo estava bem, seu nervosismo se dissipa e ele se sente em paz.

- Estou feliz – sussurra ela para ele, repousando a cabeça no braço forte dele.

- Eu também estou – sussurra ele de volta, acariciando o rosto dela com delicadeza.

Todos ficam apaixonados pela cena. Algumas mulheres deram risinhos para os parceiros que ali estavam, outras comentaram sobre a beleza do casal. Então o padre chegou com uma nuvem de fumaça também. Era Yamato. Naruto quase solta uma risada e leva uma cotovelada de uma carrancuda Sakura.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para presenciarmos esta importante união entre este casal, que todos nós conhecemos. Eles têm uma longa vida juntos... E vão ter ainda muito mais pela frente. Estamos aqui para desejar a vocês, Tsunade e Jiraya, toda a felicidade para toda a eternidade. Pois o casamento significa isso: eternidade. É algo que une as pessoas até o fim de suas vidas, com lealdade, cumplicidade e amor. Jamais se separarão novamente. Jamais.

Naruto já estava engolindo em seco e achando que Yamato estava era dando um sermão na vovó Tsunade e no Sannin pervertido: perguntando se eles tinham mesmo certeza do que estavam fazendo. Tsunade e Jiraya, entretanto, não pareciam estar cientes de que as palavras de Yamato eram um sermão, pois sorriam um para o outro e trocavam olhares loucos para consumar logo o casamento.

O evento correu bem e, após assinarem uns papéis e Yamato declará-los marido e mulher, finalmente era a hora mais esperada por todos: a hora do beijo. Todos já presenciaram isso antes, mas mesmo assim os habitantes da vila prenderam a respiração. Tsunade se vira para Jiraya, que se vira também. Sakura segurou suas próprias mãos com força, olhando apaixonadamente a cena. Ino, por sua vez, colocou as mãos nas bochechas esperando o beijo ansiosamente. Tsunade fecha os olhos, chega mais perto dele, tomba a cabeça levemente para um lado e leva um golpe de surpresa: Jiraya a beijara na testa. Ela solta um sorriso espontâneo, abrindo os olhos. Jiraya a abraça e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Para selar meu respeito por você... Dou-lhe este beijo na testa, para que fique bem gravado em você, e que nunca se esqueça... De que, a partir de agora, sou só seu...

Tsunade fica corada e todos ficam curiosos para saber o que Jiraya dissera a ela ao pé do ouvido. Houve um abraço apertado e Tsunade dispensou algumas lágrimas no fraque de Jiraya. O casal saiu feliz do lugar, e seguiram para o local da festa: o grande ginásio da vila, onde Naruto participara do exame Chuunin.

O local fora preparado com muitas mesas, cadeiras e bebida – coisa que Tsunade havia escolhido a dedo naquele dia, quando era para ela estar no salão de beleza, arrumando-se para aquela data especial. Para Tsunade, a bebida não podia faltar, por isso cuidou desse assunto pessoalmente.

Ao chegar lá, ela teve uma surpresa: os moradores haviam lhe enviado vários presentes. Havia um local enorme separado só para o envio de presentes. Cada um levou uma coisa diferente e Shizune havia organizado tudo para ninguém dar presentes repetidos. Música começou a tocar, ao meio das conversas que enchiam a arena. A mesa do conselho da vila estava próxima ao palco onde haveria um show de uma banda local. Mesas cheias de comida estavam espalhadas por todo o campo, o chão de terra fora tampado com um grande tablado de madeira e todos estavam conversando animadamente uns com os outros.

Naruto chega juntamente com Sakura, Ino e Sasuke. Agora eles estavam conversando um pouco.

- O vestido estava simplesmente maravilhoso – diz Ino, e Sakura sorri.

- Sim, estava perfeito. Sabe, eu a ajudei a escolher! – Sakura conta vantagem.

Ino olha enfurecida para Sakura. Depois, fica com o nariz empinado e diz:

- Estranho... Já que vocês são tão ligadas, você devia ter sido madrinha!

Agora quem olhava furiosa era Sakura.

- Eu ia ser, mas hoje eu tinha uma coisa mais importante para fazer!

- Mentirosa! – disse a loira, mostrando a língua para a adversária.

- O que!? – Sakura fecha o punho e ambas saem correndo por entre os convidados.

Sasuke agora dá um sorriso mais perceptível.

- Então... Quando vai ser?

- O quê? – diz Naruto, estava distraído.

- Quando você vai pedir Sakura em casamento...?

Naruto engoliu em seco. A falta de resposta permitiu com que Sasuke continuasse falando:

- Sem querer eu a vi comentando com Tsunade-sama... Que sonhava em usar um vestido como o dela. Elas tinham acabado de sair da loja de vestidos de noiva do Ichiraku.

Naruto olha para Sasuke, desconfiado.

- Ichiraku agora tem uma loja de vestidos de noiva?

Sasuke apenas dá uma risadinha rouca e sacode a cabeça negativamente. Ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, ele caminha até uma mesa vazia e assenta-se ali. Ao longe, ele observava Sakura e Ino discutirem sobre alguma coisa que, apesar de não estar ouvindo, ele sabia que era algo banal.

Naruto ficou ali parado que nem um idiota, mal percebeu que estava sozinho no meio da pista de dança. Seus sentimentos eram esquisitos. Ele queria sim casar com Sakura, e estava pronto... Mas... Algo lhe dizia que não iria dar certo. Ele não conseguiria pedir... Seu peito acelerou só de pensar na possibilidade, e sua mão alcança a altura de seu coração, segurando-o. Estava doendo. Os olhos de Naruto fecharam... E ele se viu novamente em frente à prisão da Kyuubi.

Shizune o cutuca.

- Naruto?

- Ã? – disse ele, levando um susto e abrindo os olhos repentinamente.

- É a hora da valsa, você está bem no meio da pista de dança!

- Ahhhh, nee-san! Já vou saindo! Desculpe, desculpe!

Naruto coloca a mão na nuca e sai do caminho, deixando Shizune no lugar que ele antes ocupava. Tsunade nem sabia, Shizune-chan anuncia então a hora da valsa! Ela havia programado tudo, e essa valsa não era esperada pela Hokage, que estava com medo de arrebentar os pés de seu marido. Mesmo assim, Jiraya tomou-a como par, dançaram belamente por alguns momentos, e depois, aos poucos, os outros convidados se juntaram à dança.

Ino e Sakura correram imediatamente para encontrarem com seus pares e, durante a dança, ficaram discretamente dando chutes uma na outra. Naruto então trata logo de se distanciar de Ino e Sasuke, indo para o canto mais quieto da pista de dança. Dando voltas e voltas, durante a dança, entre os "dois pra cá" e "dois pra lá", Sakura pousa seu rosto no ombro de Naruto. Seu rosto era amargurado.

- Naruto, eu...

- Sakura, eu...

Ambos sorriem: falaram aquilo juntos.

- O que foi? – diz Naruto, segurando-a pela mão delicada dela.

- Ah, não, pode falar primeiro.

- Não! Fala...

- Não Naruto! Fala você...!

- Mas você...

- FALA! – ela grunhe entre dentes.

- Ok, ok! – ele se assusta. Pra variar, porque Sakura era determinada e não gostava de enrolações. – Eu só queria dizer que tenho algo importante para falar com você... No final da festa.

- Sobre o que?

- Hum... Sobre nós.

Sakura fica com um nó no estômago. Naruto não era de discutir relacionamento com ela, mas aquela poderia ser uma boa oportunidade... Fazia uns meses que ela queria falar com ele também...

- Ah, eu também tenho algo importante a dizer.

- Sobre...?

- Nós.

- Ótimo! – Naruto fica feliz. – Então será perfeito.

Naruto se aproxima de Sakura, seus lábios ficam bem juntos, assim como seus corpos indo para lá e para cá no leve vai-e-vem da valsa. Quando abre os olhos, Naruto vê uma lágrima fina percorrendo o rosto de Sakura, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- O que houve?

Mas Sakura não teve tempo de responder à pergunta preocupada de Naruto. A valsa terminou e uma banda começou a tocar, foram distribuídas várias pulseirinhas que brilhavam no escuro, balas, pirulitos e chicletes. Depois de um tempo, Tsunade jogou o buquê de flores para trás, que caiu no colo de Kakashi, que nem estava no meio das solteironas que se acotovelavam para pegar a chance de serem as próximas a se casar. Mas ao invés de reclamarem, todas olharam para o Kakashi, interessadas no bom partido.

Ino convidou Sasuke para irem dançar as músicas da banda e Naruto queria mesmo saber o que estava acontecendo com Sakura, iria chamá-la para conversar antes que a festa acabasse, quando algo inesperado acontece: Itachi, coberto por um manto negro, aparece no alto das arquibancadas da arena. Ele vai aos saltos na direção de Naruto, mas Sasuke se afasta de Ino correndo e rapidamente entra no caminho. Muita gente já estava atenta aos movimentos que estavam acontecendo no meio da festa, mas a maioria ainda não tinha percebido. Itachi enfia uma espada no ombro de Sasuke.

- Irmãozinho idiota... Sempre estraga meus planos...

Tsunade se aproximou fazendo um jutsu rápido, Sasuke ficou com os olhos arregalados e caiu no chão, Sakura grita desesperada:

- SASUKE!

* * *

Continua!

Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardem o próximo =D

bjs!

Yupie


	4. Ato 4: Doce Lua de Mel

Política de spoiler - Esta fanfic pode conter spoiler até o Naruto Shipuuden ANIME até o episódio 121, que foi até onde eu assisti :p

Conteúdo: M (16+)

Coments da autora:

Quarta parte. Emocionante. huahuahuahua!!!

A história é posterior a Naruto Shipuuden, com o passar dos capítulos vocês vão pegando o "timing" da história.

Kisses!

* * *

Konoha. Campo de corações palpitando, encontros e desencontros, ódio e amor. Uma vila. Um povo. Muitas histórias. E é aqui onde essas histórias começam...

* * *

Nos últimos capítulos, Tsunade e Jiraya estavam casando e, na festa, Itachi chega e crava uma faca no ombro do irmão, Sasuke. Sakura dá um grito desesperador.

Barracos de Konoha *placa provisória*

Ato 4 – Doce Lua de Mel

- SASUKE!

A partir do grito de Sakura, os outros convidados da festa começaram a olhar para a movimentação e a gritaria iniciou-se. Naruto fica apreensivo com toda aquela situação. Ele olha para Sakura, incrédulo. Todos estavam nervosos, sim, mas Sakura fora a única que gritara o nome de Sasuke em altura e tom indevidos, como se fosse Naruto, seu namorado, que estivesse estatelado ali no chão. Sakura logo notou o que fizera e olhou para Naruto de rabo de olho, nervosa também. A troca de olhares dos dois se deu por um tempo extremamente curto, mas a mensagem ficou ali gravada entre os dois. Então ela foi até Sasuke, que estava rolando de dor no chão, segurando a ferida no ombro. Ela começou a aplicar-lhe um jutsu de cura.

Itachi, neste meio tempo, se afastou novamente para as arquibancadas, deixando a espada dentro do corpo de Sasuke. O irmão mais velho olha para Tsunade, que saiu da pista de dança correndo na direção dele. Ela o alcança já no topo das arquibancadas. Tsunade desferia socos e chutes para acertar Itachi, mas ele estava rápido demais, e o vestido de noiva definitivamente atrapalhava seus movimentos.

- Enferrujou, Quinta?

Ele disse sério e continuou se esquivando das investidas de Tsunade, até que chega o momento que ela para. Ele faz o mesmo.

- O que faz aqui?

Não deu tempo de Itachi responder: um lampejo azul se misturou a um estouro vermelho exatamente onde Itachi estava. Era uma grande explosão mesclada de vermelho e azul. Tsunade protegeu seu rosto com a mão, um vento abanou a parte solta de seus cabelos e, após a luz e o vento terminarem, ela vê Kakashi em posição de batalha, mas não via Itachi. O rosto de Kakashi vira-se para a Hokage.

- Bushin Bakuretsu – ele tentou esconder a mão queimada. O Bushin explodiu no momento em que Kakashi atacou com o chidori.

Tsunade olha para a mão ferida de Kakashi e ele volta para ajudar com a evacuação dos civis. Tsunade faz o mesmo. Ela não acreditava no que havia acontecido: Itachi provavelmente fora embora, saltando pelas arquibancadas do local, telhados e árvores da cidade. Já no meio da arena, Jiraya se aproxima de Tsunade e pergunta se estava tudo bem, ela apenas lhe lança um olhar forte e decisivo. Shizune também se aproxima neste momento.

- Continue evacuando os civis. Mande todos os times para as saídas da cidade. Não quero ninguém seguindo o Uchiha.

- O quê? – disse Shizune, incrédula. – Não podemos deixá-lo fug...

- SHIZUNE! – vocifera Tsunade. Seu olhar era sério e mortífero – Desde quando você está aqui para questionar minhas decisões?

- H-hai! D-desculpe, Tsunade-sama! – ela responde, envergonhada.

- Então vá logo distribuir os times nas saídas da vila.

No meio da correria que ainda permeava o lugar, uma coisa chama a atenção de Tsunade. Uma mesa não estava vazia. Esta mesa era composta por pessoas distintas, todas bem velhas. Eles estavam degustando saquê, de braços cruzados a tudo o que estava à volta deles. Alguns shinobis tentavam retirá-los dali, entretanto eles se recusavam e apenas continuavam calmamente ali, assentados, tranquilamente, apreciando o baile em meio ao caos. As sobrancelhas de Tsunade curvaram-se na direção do nariz. Irritadíssima, ela iria tirar satisfações com o conselho, que estava calmamente parado em seus lugares reservados na festa, mas outra coisa lhe chama a atenção. Alguma coisa loira passou diante de seus olhos como um jato, voando ali no meio. Era Naruto.

Tsunade vê aquilo e, de alguma forma, percebeu que não havia na corrida do garoto a impetuosa determinação com a qual ele geralmente seguia um inimigo. Naruto ia em direção à floresta. Ela se vira para Jiraya, que estava ali perto.

- Acho que vamos ter que deixar para depois – diz ela, com o rosto sério.

- Também acho. Pode ir – disse ele, ajudando Sakura no jutsu de cura que aplicava em Sasuke, puxando a espada, que sai do corpo de Sasuke com um barulho característico, e ele se contorce no chão.

A festa acabou naquele momento. As pessoas se dispersaram com a ajuda dos shinobis, os médicos estavam ajudando Sasuke enquanto Tsunade parte na mesma direção que Naruto fora.

Hinata estivera observando tudo. Cheia de ódio. Observou e ficou ali com aquele pequeno grupo de pessoas que terminava de conduzir os membros do conselho para suas casas. Hinata mudara ultimamente. Não era mais aquela menina tímida e agora carregava a linhagem do byakugan como deveria ser: virara uma excelente ninja da família principal Hyuuga.

Com passos curtos e vagarosos, Hinata vai até Sakura. Quando os pés da garota param ao lado de Sakura, ela olha para cima. Iria cumprimentar Hinata, que estava num vestido roxo maravilhoso, o cabelo preso para o alto como se fosse o de Ino, mas não deu tempo de Sakura abrir a boca. Em um movimento rápido, Hinata lhe mete um soco no estômago, fazendo Sakura arrastar pelo tablado, assentada, até uma mesa próxima, derrubando comida em todo o seu corpo, cabelo e vestido. Jiraya se assusta. Sakura não sente dor alguma, apenas sentiu uma parte gigantesca de seu chakra ser consumido pelo golpe de Hinata.

- Não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer isso... – diz ela, tomada de ódio, chegando perto de Sakura, a passos curtos e calmos. Séria, ela continuou falando – O Naruto te ama, idiota. Nem a Ino que é a garota do Uchiha gritou por ele e...

- Chega! – interrompeu Jiraya, que entrara entre elas. Os médicos estavam levando Sasuke para o hospital. – Já chega!

As duas olham para Jiraya, Hinata olhou-o mais profundamente. O ódio ainda estava em seu olhar. Ela se vira, com uma raiva imensa guardada dentro de si, e vai embora. Jiraya ajuda Sakura a se levantar e tirar a comida do cabelo.

- Vamos, eu te levo em casa – disse Jiraya, terminando de tirar um pouco de macarrão da cabeça da garota.

- N-não! Eu preciso cuidar do Sas...

- Haruno! – ele diz o sobrenome da garota. A voz de Jiraya era imponente e inflexível. Sakura o olhou intensamente.

----------

Tsunade finalmente alcança Naruto, que estava assentado em um tronco de árvore perto de uma clareira. A luz da lua era fraca e iluminava parcamente o local onde Naruto estava assentado, os ombros caídos, os pés meio virados para dentro, entre seus dedos ele segurava alguma coisa que Tsunade não conseguia ver. O silêncio que se instalou ali era incrível.

Naruto sente a presença de Tsunade e, bem devagar, ele sobe o olhar até encontrar o dela. O que quer que fosse que ele tivesse em mãos, ele guardou no bolso interno do paletó.

- Naruto... – disse Tsunade, que foi interrompida pelo garoto.

- VOCÊ VIU? VOCÊ VIU??? – gritou ele, se levantando e indo na direção da noiva, pegando-a pelos braços e a sacudindo. – VOVÓ TSUNADE, EU VOU MATAR A SAKURA! QUANDO EU VIRAR HOKAGE TODO MUNDO VAI SE LEMBRAR DESSE VEXAME! E PRA PIORAR, ELA O AMA! ELA O AMA DE VERDADE!

- Acalme-se – disse Tsunade, fechando os olhos. Naruto a sacudira tanto que o penteado da Hokage soltara, o seu véu caíra no chão. – Isso não é nenhuma informação nova, exceto pela parte que todos vão se lembrar disso.

O coração de Naruto parou, olhando-a com incredidulidade. Suas mãos, que estavam segurando Tsunade firmemente, soltaram-na, fracas. Ele se sentiu pesado, e ficou de costas para ela.

- Naruto... Ninguém vai se lembrar disso. Para todos, Sasuke e Sakura são amigos, ela só demonstrou preocupação, nada demais.

- Mas... Quando ela olhou para mim... Mesmo de rabo de olho... – ele arrepia só de lembrar daquele olhar culpado de Sakura. – Ela... Ela também percebeu que tinha feito algo errado – diz Naruto convictamente, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Naruto... Você sabe que ela ama e sempre amou o Sasuke. Você já sabia disso. Vocês ficaram juntos, e se acostumaram um com o outro. A Sakura realmente gosta de você, mas ela confunde os sentimentos...

Naruto não conseguia entender... E Tsunade parecia estar falando algo que estava engasgado há muito tempo.

- Você... Conversou com ela? – diz Naruto, agora olhando Tsunade, desconfiado.

- Sim – diz ela, respirando fundo. – Já tem um mês mais ou menos... Ela ia terminar o namoro com você hoje, Naruto.

Se o coração de Naruto já não estivesse parado, iria parar. Ele ficou totalmente surpreso. Seu rosto então corou e ele se sentiu um completo idiota.

- Mas... Vovó Tsunade... – diz Naruto, ainda incrédulo. Sua mão vai até o peito, onde estava a caixinha que continha o delicado par de alianças – Eu... Ia pedir a mão dela em casamento hoje... Logo na hora que o Itachi chegou... – eles ficaram em silêncio por longos segundos. De repente, Naruto dá um grito de ódio – EU VOU MATAR A SAKURAAAAA!!

Naruto ia embora, passando por Tsunade, que o segura pelo braço. Não havia tom de que ele iria realmente cumprir as palavras que estava dizendo, mas mesmo assim Tsunade resolve contar.

- Você não pode matar a Sakura. Ela está grávida.

A frase ecoou na mente de Naruto. Seu coração bate uma vez. Duas. Bate pausado. Incrédulo.

- O que disse? – perguntou ele. Ele precisava confirmar.

- Não vou repetir – disse ela, secamente.

Ele estava estático. Demorou para que ele se situasse novamente. Sua boca queria sorrir, mas algo dentro de si o incomodava. O tempo.

- Tsunade-sama... Há quanto tempo?

Tsunade larga Naruto e cruza os braços. Ele permanece de costas para ela. Ela sabia que ele estava perguntando a sério, ele normalmente não se referia a ela como "sama".

- O bebê tem cerca de dois meses e meio de gestação. Ela ia te contar, mas teve tanto serviço no hospital que não teve tempo... Olhando os prontuários, logo eu descobri que isso era uma desculpa. Então fiz com que ela contasse hoje, ou não seria minha madrinha de casamento... – Tsunade viu Naruto cambalear, quando percebe que falara demais... Ela tenta consertar o que disse. – Bem... Ela não contou... Mas contaria no final da festa. Com certeza.

Naruto, cabisbaixo, deixa lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Tsunade entendeu o motivo daquelas lágrimas que umedeciam o chão de terra batida, e abraçou-o por trás. Fracamente, ele sobe sua mão e pega o pulso de Tsunade, buscando segurança. Ali eles ficaram vários minutos.

Naruto não conseguia entender. Nada fazia sentido. Como Sakura estava grávida? Ele sempre tomava cuidados... Mas ele sabia de umas coisas... Algumas coisas que não lhe agradavam em nada. E ele calculou. A conta bateu. Naruto explodiu de ódio, se desvencilhou de Tsunade e saiu correndo.

Tsunade fica parada, olhando-o ir. Ela se arrependeu... Não devia ter falado algo que era tão pessoal entre os dois... Mas simplesmente não suportava ver Naruto sendo enganado. Tsunade tinha muita amizade com sua pupila, mas havia certas coisas que ela não concordava, e não contar a Naruto sobre uma gravidez era uma dessas coisas. Sim, os sentimentos de Sakura estavam confusos sobre Sasuke e Naruto, mas Tsunade sempre acreditou que, se há dúvida, não há sentimento.

A hokage se abaixa, pega seu véu no chão e volta para o local da festa. As palavras de Shizune reportando os últimos acontecimentos ecoavam lá no fundo da mente de Tsunade. No final, Shizune perguntou o que deviam fazer na sequência... E Tsunade apenas olhava vidrada para um canto qualquer.

- Tsunade-sama! – Shizune chama a atenção de Tsunade. – Tsunade-sama, é melhor que você vá descansar. Teve um dia cheio hoje. Reportarei em caso de urgência... Vou lhe acompanhar até...

- Não, Shizune... Há uma coisa que eu preciso fazer...

Tsunade saiu andando devagar, deixando Shizune tristemente curiosa. Após se afastar um pouco, Tsunade tirou os saltos e andou descalça pelas ruas de Konoha. Ela não era um vulto branco saltando como uma ninja por aí, era simplesmente uma noiva que caminhava sozinha durante a noite. Seus passos se assemelhavam, em velocidade, aos passos de uma noiva que andava na igreja.

De repente, ela toma um caminho estranho, entrando na ruela mais escura de toda a vila. O chão era molhado e imundo, alguns ratos passaram por ela e a barra do vestido da Hokage estava completamente cinza – era a cor da água que se acumulava ali. No mesmo momento em que ela pára em frente à porta de uma casa velha, uma fina garoa começa a peneirar sobre a vila oculta da folha. A casa era antiga e vazia, os vidros sujos, alguns quebrados. Tsunade fitou a porta por longos momentos.

À medida que ia olhando a porta, ela se sentia mais próxima daquela casa. A casa a chamava, da mesma forma que ela chamava a casa para si. Sempre que estava em dúvida sobre o que fazer, sempre que procurava respostas, ela ia ali... E aquela casa sempre lhe dava a resposta certa, mas... Desta vez... A casa não lhe dizia nada. Era apenas uma casa velha. Ela sabia que ela tinha abandonado aquela casa, e sabia que era recíproco. A casa não lhe dava mais respostas. Ficou tudo no passado. Absolutamente tudo.

_"Hoje eu sei que... Eu nunca duvidei. Todos estes anos só me mostraram que eu nunca tive dúvidas sobre o que eu sinto por você... Eu... Eu... Eu queria tanto te dizer isso agora...!" _– pensava Tsunade, que cai de joelhos em frente àquela suja porta, que contrastava com a alvura de seu vestido. – _"Hoje eu posso dizer que... Eu te amei de verdade... Somente você... Dan..." _– ela termina seus pensamentos e se põe a chorar. – _"Hoje estou casada... E hoje eu preciso colocar tudo isso no passado... Me desculpe..."_

Soluços irrompiam de dentro dela. Aquela seria a última vez que ela choraria por Dan – e foi um choro desesperador, que cortou seu coração, sua garganta, seus pulmões. Agora ela enterraria ali toda sua tristeza. Ela tinha que fazer isso. Por ela, pela memória de Dan, e por Jiraya. Não conseguiria esperar até amanhã. Tsunade, completamente molhada da chuva, se arrastou até um vaso de flores próximo, mas não havia flores – era somente terra. Num belo dia, ela havia lhe dado a Dan um pequeno girassol plantado ali. Ele sorriu tão docemente para ela... Com as mãos molhadas e sujas, ela abre a porta da casa. O lugar era pequeno e tinha muito pó, o único espaço limpo era um sofá que Tsunade levara para lá, onde assentava-se para refrescar a mente. Entrar ali novamente era como mergulhar no calor de Dan.

Com o vestido todo molhado, sujo na frente e nas pontas, ela andou pela casa, puxando mais poeira, carregando na mão trêmula o vaso com terra. Ela deu a volta no sofá... Ele estava cheio de itens do seu antigo amor – ela havia trazido tudo de casa e depositado ali. Com as duas mãos, ela eleva o vaso de flores à altura de seus olhos, projeta-o para frente e o solta. A terra cobre alguns dos itens do uniforme do Shinobi e uma foto onde os dois estavam juntos num festival da vila. Toda a terra tampou o rosto de Dan, deixando aparecer somente uma envergonhada Tsunade.

As últimas duas lágrimas desenham duas linhas em seu rosto, assim como as linhas do rosto de seu marido.

----------

- Uma explosão?! – exclama Shizune, assustada lendo um bilhete. Ela ordena seu time – Vamos!

----------

Devagar, Tsunade abriu a porta com um barulho característico. Ela foi subindo as escadas do centro administrativo de Konoha até chegar ao andar em que estava seu quarto. A Hokage acendeu a luz. O quarto estava vazio... Vazio mesmo. Ela se sentiu extremamente sozinha, não encontrou Jiraya, mas o motivo real da solidão dela era a falta das coisas que lhe davam as lembranças de Dan. Estava tudo acabado. Definitivamente acabado.

Agora, ela queria ver Jiraya, a qualquer custo, ele devia estar com Sakura... Tsunade cogitou em passar no hospital. Ela retira seu vestido magnífico, toma um banho extremamente quente, veste seu uniforme e passa sua noite de núpcias trabalhando na ronda da vila junto a seus subordinados.

----------

Naruto caminhava chutando uma lata quando chega à escada que dava no corredor do prédio onde ele morava. Antes de subir, ele chuta com violência a lata, que pára no final da rua, então ele sobe as escadas. Quando ele vira para a direita, na entrada da casa dele, ele vê Sakura, toda suja de comida, o cabelo todo melecado de gordura, encostada na parede ao lado da porta, olhando para baixo, aparentemente esperando-o. Ela sente sua presença e olha para ele.

- Deixei minhas chaves em casa... – disse ela, envergonhada. – Jiraya me trouxe até aqui e me deixou lá na escada, então ele se foi e só depois pensei na chave...

* * *

Continua!

Espero que tenham gostado! Vlw as reviews!! Aguardem o próximo!

bjs!

Yupie


End file.
